


2016

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Sterek New Year, E sempre forza Sterek LOL, M/M, Sex&Love, happy new year
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic davvero flash di sole 138 parole.<br/>Oppure: come secondo me passerebbero il Capodanno gli STEREK</p>
            </blockquote>





	2016

**Author's Note:**

> PERCHESSÍ: io passo il Capodanno camminando per la mia città, tra il casino generale, i canti e i balli, e intanto penso a loro due: i miei tesori. E non posso fare a meno di prendere in mano il telefonino, accedere a Evernote, e scrivere una flashfic di 138 parole. Un po’ rossa, ovviamente, perché le zozzerie ci stanno sempre ♥  
>             Questo è il mio modo di augurarvi un buon anno, spero di riuscire a tornare come si deve sebbene abbia ancora problemi a scrivere per mancanza di fiducia in me stessa. Non sono neanche tanto sicura che qualcuno leggerà ‘sta cosa, ma la pubblico comunque perché hey, chi mai si sognerebbe di pubblicare a quest’ora e in QUESTO giorno?  
>             Sono le 04:50 del 1° Gennaio 2016. Questo è, secondo me, il modo in cui gli Sterek passerebbero un Capodanno.  
>             Tanti auguri, gente ♥

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
            Ed è allora: nell’esatto istante in cui il suo sangue sembra andare a fuoco, nell’esatto momento in cui affonda un’ennesima volta in quel corpo caldo e reclina la testa all’indietro per lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito roco, che scocca la mezzanotte. Ignora i crepitii fuori dalla finestra e i vicini che, al piano di sotto, urlano auguri e brindisi vari. È il nuovo anno ed è già meraviglioso, perché è tra le braccia del suo amore. I fuochi d’artificio sono dentro al suo petto, non solo nel cielo di Beacon Hills.   
            L’orgasmo li coglie assieme e assieme li abbandona. Nell’oscurità della camera, sente il respiro affannato sotto di sé e sorride stanco, una goccia di sudore che scivola lenta sulla tempia. «Buon anno, Stiles», sussurra.  
            «Buon anno, Derek», si sente rispondere.  
            Si baciano a lungo.  
            Riprendono a fare l’amore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
